The Final Moments
by PeetaTobias
Summary: Rachel now knows that Conan is Jimmy and on top of that they love each other! But she can’t tell anyone so obviously they can’t show there love. The Black Org. is after everyone Jimmy loves! Full Summary inside! Sequal to One truth always prevails! R/J


OK here's my sequel to, "One truth always prevails"!

The Final Moments.

_Rachel now knows that Conan is Jimmy and on top of that they love each other! But she can't tell anyone so obviously they can't show there love. How will things changes between them? When Jimmy finds out that the only antidote is with the organization that did the deed to him- He gets pretty nervous. Even worse off the organization finds out who he is! And there first target… None other then Ran along with anyone else who was by Conan/Jimmy! What will happen!?_

Hope you all like it!

Please comment! 

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Final moments**

_Chapter one: The first attack_

It had been a week… A whole week since Conan let lose his secret to Rachel. A whole week since they shared there first kiss. A whole week since they hugged each other. A whole week of hell! Jimmy hadn't thought about how hard it would be to keep his secret well, a secret when Rachel knew. And on top of that because of how he looked he couldn't expresses his feeling towards her. Conan hit his head against a table that he and the famous Richard Moore sat at.

He peered over his paper, his cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He raised his eyebrow,

"Hey Rach!" He yelled to the girl in the kitchen.

"Dad I'm almost done with food. Please don't nag me." Rachel sighed from the over room.

"No that's not it-" The detective made a face. "Well I do want food but that isn't what I was gonna say; I think the kids broken."

Rachel stomped out of the kitchen, "Oh dad you would find a way to break a child. What did you do?" She looked over at Conan who still rested his head against the table.

"I didn't do anything! He just kind of tipped over." Richard looked back down to his paper. "Maybe his head to big for his tiny little body."

"Now he's a know-it-all but that's not why his head is big," Rachel sighed walking into the kitchen again.

'Gee thanks…" Jimmy though to himself. His thoughts went back to Rachel who was able to keep so calm about the whole thing. She put on a smile everyday and could easily mask her feeling with no problem. At least it seemed that way. How does she do that? Heck how does she do everything she does so amazingly. She looks great everyday, cooks great things, keeps her dad in line, and deals with a new murder everyday. Conan shook his head, well not everyday. He thought… No it was everyday. Everyday was a challenge…somehow… How can she… "Hey wait I don't have a big head!"

"10mins later twerp." Richard mumbled.

"Jeez dad you don't have to be so mean to him," Rachel said walking into the room wit the food. She set the food in front of everyone.

Conan took a bite of his food, "Ya know Rachel I don't think I've ever told you that I love your food!"

Rachel reddened a little, "Thanks Conan…"

Richard wasn't looking at them only at his food, "Careful he must want something."

"Dad…" Rachel was cut off by the sound of the phone. No one moved. She sighed, "Now don't everyone jump up and once."

Richard and Conan just shrugged to each other as Rachel made her way up to the phone. She picked it up, "Hello Richard Moore's office."

"Hello! Hello! Hello!" A woman's voice said panicked over and over.

"Um Miss is everything alright?!" Rachel said which got Conan's and her dad's attention.

"Hello Hello! Hello!"

"Miss? Can you not hear me? Hello? Are you in danger?" Rachel said.

"Please come to 143 West Street!" On the other line Rachel heard a click.

"Um miss!?" She yelled looking down at the phone with a look of concern staining her face.

Richard stood up, "Rachel what's going on?"

Rachel slowly hung up the phone. "That poor woman sounded so scared… Dad we have to hurry! 143 West Street!"

Conan now stood up also and Richard ran and got his car keys, "Ok Rach I'll trust you on this one lets go."

Rachel and Conan nodded running out the door, "Thanks dad."

They jumped into the car and sped down the street. They made it to the house in pretty good time. The house looked peaceful enough. Rachel got out of the car first and ran to the door. She knocked, "Hello. You called earlier? Is everyone alright? Miss?"

The door slowly creaked open Richard and Conan ran up next to her.

Richard glared at her, "Did you punch the door?"

Rachel shook her head, "NO! I just knocked! That's all!"

"Well let's go in then. It's pretty much like being invited in." The older detective said strolling right in.

'Oh yeah great thinking Richard…' Shinichi sweat dropped.

Rachel followed in after her dad, and Conan followed her with a sigh. The house was dark, and seemed untouched. Richard looked around, "Rach, is this the right address?"

"I'm sure of it! Something must have happened to the lady…" Rachel said softly.

"Hello! Hello! Hello!"

Rachel looked around, "That's her! The lady who called!"

"Hello! Hello! Hello!"

As Richard lit a cigarette Rachel turn suddenly running towards a hallway. "She's down there!" She ran to the end of the hall and threw open a door.

Conan didn't notice she went so far until she screamed-A terrified scream.

"Rachel!" Richard and Conan yelled running down the same hall and into the room. What they saw made them stiffen up in pure discomfort. A man dressed in full black was holding Rachel hostage. They had no clue of knowing who he was for every part of him was covered in black material. The only thing noticeably different was the knife that was pressed against Rachel's throat.

"Who the hell are you?" Richard yelled.

The man didn't answer he reached out with his other hand and pushed a button on the small machine next to him.

"Hello! Hello! Hello!" It repeated over and over.

Rachel's eyes widened, "You tricked me… Who are you! I don't deserve anything like this!" She was about to kick the guy in the face when he took the knife and slashed her upper arm open. She screamed in pain and went limp in the man's arms.

"Rachel!" Conan yelled. 'No! No! NO! This can't be happening! Nothing can happen to her! No!"

Richard took a few steps forward, "Don't hurt my baby!"

The man quickly put the knife back to her neck. All movement stopped. Both guys now knew he would do it if they pressured him.

Richard fell to his knees, "Please what do you want… I'll do anything just don't hurt her…" To Conan surprise Richard had taken out his phone and called Maguire. He held it behind him so on the other line the inspector could hear everything.

Conan turned to the man knowing he should help, "Mr.? Why did you make us come to this house on 143 West Street? I mean it's such a peaceful street wouldn't someone notice you were taking the great Richard Moore's daughter hostage?"

The man angrily pressed the knife up more against Rachel's neck. Conan once again froze. He was afraid to do anything. He didn't want to lose her or get Rachel anymore hurt. He would never be able to live with himself.

Rachel began to squirm, "Put me down you creep!" She punched him in the shoulder with her good arm then kicked him in the gut. But still he held on to her. A growl escaped the man's covered lips. He took Rachel and smashed her head up against a near by wall; knocking her out cold.

"No!" Conan and Richard yelled.

The man pointed the knife again at Rachel. Richard growled, "What do you want!? You seem to have no motive what-so-ever!"

Then suddenly the man glared directly at Conan. He jumped back, 'Why is this guy looking at me…What does he know… More importantly, what does he know…?'

The man suddenly pulled a note out of his pocket. He waved it at the 2 and then stuffed it down Rachel's shirt.

Conan growled and clenched his fists. 'That pervert… Of all the places he could have put it…"

Suddenly sirens were heard in the distance; a low growl was heard from the man. He looked around then his eyes connected with the window.

Richard ran towards him, "No don't even think of it!"

The man then took Rachel and threw her at the detective. He fell to the ground with Rachel on top of him passed out. The man then made his escape; he jumped threw the glass window landing on the ground. Since it was a one story home he landed with no problem and was probably left with no more then a few scratches from the glass. He then darted across the street and disappeared between the houses.

Richard lifted his daughter off him a carefully set her on the floor. He looked at Conan, "hey brat I'm getting Maguire to call for an ambulance. Watch her wit your life!" And then he ran out of the room.

Conan was shocked, scared. How worried above all that if Rachel would make it threw. He looked at her arm- It was a really deep gash. And the bump on her head wasn't looking to good. Then he remembered suddenly- the note.

He knew Richard was too worried to probably much to worried about Rachel to remember the note or maybe even see it in the first place. He slightly redden when he stuck his hand down Rachel's shirt and retrieved the note that was stuck between Rachel's breasts.

He opened the note and read it quickly. A short note was on it- the letters cut out of magazines.

Jimmy Kudo- We know who you are, where you are, and who you love. Prepare to see them drop. Especially this girl. They will all die and then we will come after you.

-BO

His eyes widened in pure horror and fear. It was them… They knew he was Conan. He knew he was living with the Moore family, and he knew how close he was to all him friends- and how madly in love he was with Rachel.

Then knew…

And they planned on killing every one of them. They wanted me to suffer before then killed me also. They also know I won't run away and hide when the people I care about are in danger. And they have a main target that no matter what happens they want dead…

Rachel…

No matter what they want her dead… She is on the top of there list.

And it's all because he loves her.

The paramedics suddenly rushed in putting Rachel on a stretcher. They then careful but quickly brought her out of the abandoned house and into the ambulance. Conan ran beside her still dazed by the letter he had just read.

They put her into the truck and Conan sat beside her. She began talking softly to herself still unconscious.

"Jimmy…Save me…"

'No Rach… I can't save you…' Conan thought to himself as he put his small hand on top of hers. 'It's my fault your hurt… I'm to blame…And of you die… I'll never be able to live with myself… I've put you in this danger… And I just want to keep you safe... But how… how?"

Rachel moaned in pain still not awake. Conan looked up harshly and wondering why Rachel was suddenly in more pain. He noticed a man was tightly tying a white cloth around her arm. He smiled at the glaring Conan, "Don't worry little boy. I know it may look like I'm doing nothing but hurting your sister right now but really if we don't stop the blood she will bleed to death. Don't look too scared. We are going to do everything we can to help her."

He looked back down at Rachel tears in his eyes, "I hope you can save her… Save Rachel…"

'I love you Rach… I'm sorry… Don't leave me…' Conan thought and then laid his head beside the knocked out girl.

No matter how hard he tried to fight it..

He cried…

And cried…

And cried…

Because it was his entire fault…

* * *

Ok so this is the end on chapter one.

I know! I know! It's short but don't you worry it **WILL **get longer as the chapters continue. _I promise_.

It also doesn't help that I'm behind on all my stories since I haven't been on the site in like **FOREVER**!

So I'm trying to get new stories out. Old ones updated. It's a mess and I'm _trying _to take advantage of the summer.

So when will I update? Please go easy on me…

I still need to update like… 13 stories or somewhere around that many, put up 3 new ones… Ahhhh what a mess!

_Well review! And wish me luck!_

**Reylynn**


End file.
